


The Prophecy

by TMCX123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: Sara Lance was your ordinary 16 year old girl, until she discovers a prophecy that states that when she turns 17 she will receive remarkable powers that will help her destroy the Legion that threatens to destroy the world. Along the way Sara finds love but will it be enough to keep her going?





	1. The Beginning

****

**Sara POV**

It was my first day of senior year! Laurel and Tommy had said that senior year was the best!

This year I was determined not to let anything stop me from having a good time. I am not letting Elanour Darhk and her gang of barbies ruin this year for me like they have done since we were 12.

It was hard. With my Dad being a police captain and my mom a kickass teacher, and Laurel who’s studying to become a lawyer and I just know she will be great because well, she’s Laurel.

It had always been like that, Laurel always got the perfect grades, the perfect hair, the perfect life. Yet I knew that it’ not all sunshine and rainbows for her because she’s my sister and that is not an easy job. I was always told that growing up, I would always run off or just wander and Laurel would always find me and make sure that I was safe.

There’s 3 years between Laurel and I but sometimes she acts like it’ s 30 years. But that’s why I love her because Laurel has always been there to defend my corner and see my side of bad situations I always seem to find myself in.

**Nyssa POV**

I had decided to attend the local school for my penultimate and final year of school unlike my older sister Talia, who had decided to go to the private school on the other side of town.

I had seen a lot last year, and had made many friends yet I had never been able to befriend the blonde who kept running through my head. Sara. Sara Lance was her name and she was breathtaking, her bright blue eyes made my knees weak.

I can’ t describe the pure rage I felt when I first saw her, surrounded by girls with skirts too high and more makeup than should be legal. They were taunting her, and she stayed calm and regal until one of them had the audacity to slap her, if it wasn’t for it being the end of the boys soccer practice I dread to think what they could have done for her.

As I arrived at the school, I eagerly looked around to see is she was here and sure enough I saw her sitting on one of the benches alone. I walked over to her, “My name is Nyssa Al Ghul” I say confidently holding my hand out. “Sara Lance” she says shaking my hand slightly, “You look distraught” I remark. “It’s just that, I want this year to be different, not like last year and I don’t know how to fix it” she says. “Well, I assure you that if you let me I can be sure to make this year different for you” I say, “Why the heck not!” She says before handing me her phone.

“Give me your number so we can text and stuff” she says as I put in my phone number. “Do you have your schedule?” I ask as I pull out mine, “Yeah, there you go” she says handing me her schedule.

“We have most classes together, just our language class is different” I say as the bell rings signalling the start of the day.

**Sara POV**

“Hey Lance!” I heard shouting and I instantly tensed, yet Nyssa linked her arm with mine and carried on walking towards our first lesson which was Math, great. I’ve never really understood math but usually I would get Felicity to help me but she’ s gone to college with Oliver so I guess that’s out of the question.

Oh and great, just great! Of course we have Mr Darhk who hates me and my whole family for some unknown reason. “Ah Ms Lance how nice to see you, try to listen this year please” he drawls.

Nyssa and I sit at the front and we wait for the lesson to begin, I didn’t think this class could get any worse, Elanour Darhk walked through the door which is just perfect.

“Right, good morning class! This year is going to be tough so don’t think about slacking off” he says glancing at me “Now can everyone turn to page 1 of the text book and start working through it” he says before returning to his desk.

“Nyssa, how do you do number 3?” I ask and before she can tell me Mr Darhk walks over “Ms Lance you should know that I don’t tolerate talking in my lessons so I will see you at break for a detention and I’ll be calling home for your lack of interest and disruption of others” he says, “But…” I try “Not another word Ms Lance or I’ll double your detention” he says before going back to his desk.

**Nyssa POV**

I can’t believe it, how could one man be so horrible to her. Sara embodied lightness and purity how could he destroy that.

I was seething with anger, word had travelled that Mr Darhk had a bad run in with Officer Lance and it seems that he took it out on the younger Lance’s.

As soon as the lesson finished Sara and I headed to History where Sara’s mother was teaching us, “I’m sorry about that” Sara apologised. “You have nothing to be sorry for” I explain, “Do you wanna hang out later?” She asks, “That would be lovely just give me your address and I’ll be over at 5” I say as we enter the class.

History went smooth enough, luckily for Sara she kept her head down and worked through all the work.

“We’ve got gym after break so I’ll see you then” she says before heading to Maths. 

**Sara POV**

As I was heading to my detention I walked past Principal Thawne’s Office in there he had Mr Merlyn, who was Tommy’s father and he was head of Merlyn Global and Mr Darhk who looked to be angrily talking to Principal Thawne.

“You can’t be serious? She is just a stupid little girl” he says, “The prophecy says that she is the one who will bring us down, we must eliminate her now before she discovers her powers” says Principal Thawne. “Look I know her, she’s Tommy’s girlfriends sister. She is just silly and stupid and more importantly completely oblivious to what’s going on” says Merlyn.

“We need to get rid of her now” says Darhk and as I saw him going to leave the office I go as quickly as I could to his maths room before sitting in my seat.

“Ah Ms Lance, well done for turning up. I think we need to talk about your grades, they were not very good last year and I wouldn’t want you to fail you exams at the end of the year so what if we got you a tutor?” He says, “No thank you Sir, my sister can help me and if she can’t I’ll find someone else” I say quickly.

“Well if you insist on failing your exams then be my guest. You are free to leave” he says angrily and I hurry out of there as the bell rings, rushing to meet Nyssa outside of the gym.

“Nyssa something really bad is happening” I say “What is it Sara?” She replies. I go to answer her but I see Principal Thawne down the corridor, “I’ll tell you later at my house” I say and we both head into the gym.

The rest of the day went quickly without many more incidents and I was waiting for Laurel to come pick me up.

I rang her because school finished half an hour ago, “Hello?” I ask but there is no reply. I ring her 3 more times but there is no answer.

As I walk home my thoughts drift to Nyssa, she was so pretty. With her charcoal eyes and perfect face, she was an angel. I have known I was bisexual for a few years now and only Laurel knows but there is something about Nyssa that makes me feel strong and powerful, like I can do anything.

After about an hour of walking and thinking about Nyssa I finally reach home. It was 4:30 which meant I had half an hour until Nyssa arrived so I made sure my room was clean and got into some comfortable clothes.

I still had 20 minutes to kill so I pulled out my phone and texted Nyssa:

**4:40 - Me  
Hey Nyssa this is Sara!**

**4:41 - Nyssa  
Hello there Sara, is it still okay for me to come round?**

**4:41 - Me  
Hell yeah! I’m ready now if you wanted to come round earlier : )**

**4:42 - Nyssa  
Okay I’ll leave now what’s your address?**

**4:42 - Me  
4 Glebe Avenue… oh and wear comfortable clothes**

**4:42 - Nyssa  
Lovely, I shall be round shortly**

**4:43 - Me  
See you then!**

**4:43 – Nyssa  
Bye Sara**

I jumped up with excitement, Nyssa was coming over! I don’t know why I’m feeling this way but it feels good and that’s all that matters.

About 5 minutes later there’s a knock at the door, “Nyssa!” I say happily letting her inside. “Hello Sara” she says, “Are you okay?” She asks.

“Yeah I’m fine why do you ask?” I say, “After your detention with Mr Darhk you seemed different” she says. “Oh yeah! Look Nyssa something strange is happening, I was walking past Principal Thawne’s Office and I heard him, Mr Darhk and Mr Merlyn talking about some sort of prophecy that… that I would destroy them because of my powers” I say and Nyssa hisses.   
“When I was a little girl, my father would always tell me the story of a young girl who had remarkable powers and defeated a Legion of sorts, it was believed that she got her powers when she turned 17… I never believed it could really be true but you telling me this now makes me want to believe it” she explains, “When I return I shall find out some more information from my father about the prophecy, however, Sara you must know that I will stay by your side no matter how dangerous it becomes” she says sincerely.

“Thank you Nyssa, it means more than you know” I say before throwing my arms around her neck and after a few seconds I feel her wrap her arms around my waist.

“Nyssa… would you… perhaps like to go out on a date with me?” I ask nervously, “I would love too accompany you on a date Sara however, I shall plan the evening” she says. “Fine by me, I’ve got to try and keep up in math anyway if I don’t want Darhk to fail me for the whole semester” I say.

“Do you want to order pizza?” I ask “Yes please” she says and I grab the phone to order the food.

We stay sat on the couch just talking to one another until the doorbell rings, “I’ll just go grab that” I say and I feel Nyssa follow me to the door.

As soon as I open it I feel the door violently get pushed open and a group of men in black rush into the room, three of them rush over to Nyssa and hold her still whilst they jam a needle in her neck emptying the contents. The other four rush at me slamming me against the kitchen counter crushing my ribs, I try to move out of their grip but one roughly grips my hair pulling it right before jamming a needle into my neck and emptying it before the world faded into darkness.

 


	2. Don't Let Her Die

**Nyssa POV**

“Sara? Sara where are you?” I shout into the unforgiving darkness. “Nyssa?” she says groggily, “Sara where are you?” I ask trying to hone in my senses, “I don’t know, I’m chained to the wall I think but its too dark to see” she says.

 

“Speaking of Darhk” says a voice and the lights come on and I see Sara chained to the wall in front of me and as I look around and see the rest of Sara’s family in chairs similar to mine just tied to the chair with zip ties around the ankles and the wrists.

 

“Mom! Dad! Laurel!” shouts Sara as she watches them wake up from the harsh lightning, “So glad we could all be here for this” says the voice again. “Now Ms Lance, you are the anomaly in this situation, you are destined for good things that make people like me ghosts and I can’t allow this to happen so you must die. However, as we have you now I guess it would be a waste to not draw it out for a while. And it brings me great pleasure to do it in front of your family and your friend” says the voice before the room was plunger into darkness once more.

 

“Sara, baby Are you alright?” asks Officer Lance, “Yeah Dad I’m okay, a little scared and my ribs hurt but other than that okay” she replies.

 

“Not for long” says a voice yet a different one and the lights turned on again showing a figure dressed in black holding a bow drawn tight aimed at Sara, “Hey c’mon she only a little girl” says Mrs Lance, “No! Don’t do it” I shout yet our pleas fall on deaf ears as the figure releases the string and the arrow lodges itself deep into Sara’s shoulder.

 

Her screams echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls before clashing against each other. “Sara! Sara please” Laurel says, “Sara stay awake” I plead and I seethe in anger every time I see a tear roll down her cheek. “Why are you doing this? She’s done nothing wrong!” I shout.

 

“Your right Ms Al Ghul but this isn’t about what she has done its about what she will do” says the figure again as they stalk towards the crying Sara and un-chaining her from the wall. “Where are you taking her? Not my baby please” begs Officer Lance, “Please!” shouts Laurel, “Don’t do this” I shout yet the man continues to drag Sara out of the room slamming the door shut behind them.

 

Minutes after the door shut Sara’s screams could be heard from where ever they had taken her, “No no no no… SARA!” I shout yet there was of course no reply. “How do you even know Sara?” asks Laurel and we all wince as another one of Sara’s terrifying screams echo through the room. “I know her from school, she actually asked me out before we were attacked” I explain and Laurel looks at me apologetically.

 

“She’ll get through this, Sara is strong” she says and we all fall silent just listen to the screams as they slowly die out. “You know when Sara and I were younger, I remember we went to the Starling City Aquarium and all Sara wanted was to see the sharks. She was adamant that mom bought her one before we left, she loved that shark so much. Every time something would go wrong I would always find her holding that stupid shark to her chest, and now all I can think about doing I finding that shark and putting it in her arms” says Laurel sadly.

 

A few hours later the door opened once more and the figure came back dragging a bruised and bloodied Sara behind him as he chains her back to the wall before exiting the room and locking the door. “Sara! Can you hear me?” I ask and I see her weakly nod as she slumps to the floor. “What have they done to you?” exclaims Laurel the horror evident on her face, “I… really hate s...words” Sara makes out before once again slumping against the wall. “Nys, we never… got to go on that date…” Sara says weakly and I laugh softly, “We’re kidnapped and your barely conscious yet you worried about our date, you are remarkable” I say and Sara weakly smiles at me, “It’s all part of my charm” she says and before the I can say anything the man returns and comes to undo my bonds.

 

As he does I spring up from my chair and I swiftly punch the man in the face before kicking him in the groin and sending my foot into the bundle of nerves in his leg that sent him to the floor, I followed this with a swift kick to the head rendering him unconscious. I grab his knife and untie the rest of the Lance’s before moving towards Sara “Its alright Sara, we’re getting out of here” I say and I bring the knife down hard against her chains and smiling gleefully when they break apart.

 

“I know you all must have a lot of questions but can we focus on getting Sara to the hospital and then I can answer anything you need” I say before passing Sara over to Dinah and Laurel and moving towards the door. I slide the knife into the lock and pulling a hair pin out of my hair and unlocking the door.

 

“Follow me” I say and I lead the Lance family through the building taking out any guards who try to stop us until I find the front door. “Nearly there, Officer Lance you know how to hot wire a car right?” I ask and he nods in response.

 

I kick the front door open and run to the first car I see, I throw the knife and it smashes through the window just as I had planned allowing me to reach in and open the doors. I take Sara from Laurel and Dinah allowing them to get into the car as Quentin gets the car to start. I pull Sara into the car placing her feet on Laurels’ lap and her head in mine.

 

“Go, go go!” I shout to Quentin who presses on the gas and speeds us out of there, following the signs back into Starling City and quickly finding Starling General and rushing inside.

 

“Please, someone! Help! Please! Don’t let her die” I cry as I run into the building with Sara in my arms.  


	3. Confessions

**Sara POV**

I have been in the hospital for about a week now and I was just preparing to leave, it was the 20th of December so with my 17th birthday coming fast I had to prepare. Nyssa had gotten all of the books her father had recommended that would tell us all we needed to know about the prophecy.

 

I had managed to convince Nyssa to train me to fight when I got out of the hospital, which was not an easy task. The doctors had said that I wasn’t allowed to partake in any physical activity for at least a week after I was released from the hospital but whilst I was recovering these past week, this Legion that I am destined to defeat had been most likely training and preparing to fight.

 

“Right Sara, your parents are down in the lobby signing your release papers so all I need to do now is just a quick check over to make sure that your good to leave today” says my nurse, Nurse Carlisle she was called. “Sounds good to me” I agree before throwing the covers off my legs so she could check that the bruises and the gashes weren’t infected.

 

“The cuts on your leg are fine, healing nicely however, you will have scars” she says sadly, as she’s moving to check the ones on my back Nyssa appears. “Hey Nys!” I say happily, “Hello, your father sent me to come and collect you as your papers have been signed” she says as elegant as ever.

 

“Okay we are just checking that the wounds are healing properly and the stitches are in place and then you are free to leave” said Nurse Carlisle as she opens the back of my hospital gown. “Everything here looks to be good, you are free to go” she says after checking over the stitches for a few minutes.

 

“Nys, can you help me get out of this gown, death-trap thing?” I ask Nyssa and she just smiles at me nodding, “Of course” she says and she picks up the pile of clothes Laurel had bought earlier this morning. “Here we go” she says helping me put on the sweatpants and the t-shirt and hoodie before helping me out of the room.

 

“Are you sure that you want me to train you? It won’t be easy if you want to be ready for when you face off against these people” Nyssa explains, “I’m sure, it’s time for me to face my demons” I say confidently as we walk into the lobby.

 

“Can you stay tonight? It’s fine if you can’t, I just thought it would be cool to go over our plans and just chill out before everything inevitably goes to shit” I say bluntly, “That’s not quite how I would put it but yes, it would be my pleasure to spend tonight with you” says Nyssa. “Awesome!” I say as Laurel comes over, “Ready to go?” she asks, “Yes, lets get out of this hell hole because if I see another bowl of oat meal again I’m going to explode” I say dramatically and I walk towards the family car with a laughing Nyssa and Laurel behind me.

 

When we got back home Nyssa and I retreat upstairs to my room, “Where did you learn to fight?” I ask curiously, “My father, he has made some dangerous enemies in the past and he made sure that I could defend myself before I turned 10, the last 7 years I have just been improving my skills in order to be the best” she says, “How? How have you been so strong your whole life?” I ask in awe, plus Nyssa just got all that more attractive if that was even possible. “After a while, I guess I just adjusted and acclimatised to the new way of life” she says and I didn’t know how to reply so I just leaned in and kissed her.

 

I felt Nyssa start to kiss me back so I placed my hands on either side of her face as she placed hers in my hair. It wasn’t until I felt Nyssa put one of her hands on my hip that I reluctantly pulled away, “Nys” I say just trying to recollect my thoughts. “What’s wrong?” she asks and I’m lost in her charcoal eyes that could fuel a fire for years.

 

“It’s just that…” I say trying to gather the words, “Sara, you can tell me” she says running her thumb along my jaw. “You are a strong and beautiful and powerful, you are everything that embodies a fearless warrior and I don’t want to be the thing that holds you back. I am weak and destined for things that deserve to go to someone better, someone like you. I really, really like you Nys and you have done so much for me these past few weeks that I don’t know how to repay you. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you have become such an anchor for me these past few weeks, and I’m scared, I’m trying to act as if it doesn’t matter, that it doesn’t scare me but it does and sometimes I look and you and I can’t help but think that you deserve better and more than what I am” I say tearfully.

 

“Oh Sara…” Nyssa starts, “You will never be less than me, you are not weak and you are most certainly not in the position to owe me any sort of debt. You are stronger and more beautiful than you know and it’s healthy to be scared, if you weren’t terrified then we would have a problem. But all I ask is that you let me help you carry the weight of the prophecy, you are too innocent to have been forced to go through what you have and what you must endure. Please don’t shut me out, I knew you were special from the minute I met you and I can’t image going a day with out one of your sarcastic comments or seeing you smile, so please, let me help you, let me be with you” says Nyssa passionately.

 

“Yes” I say breathlessly, “Good” Nyssa says before reconnecting our lips in a soft and passionate kiss. I placed my hands in Nyssa’s hair slowly massaging her black locks making her moan as I lightly pulled every now and then, I gasp in surprise as Nyssa places her hands on my shoulders and lightly pushing me down onto the bed allowing me to lay back as she runs her hands over my body over my top.

 

After making out with Nyssa for what felt like years we both just lay in the bed with Nyssa being the big spoon, I am ashamed of nothing, just making me feel like a thousand birds were flying in circles around my rib cage.

 

As we lay there, my thoughts drift to what may happen over the next few months, maybe even years and I don’t feel as scared as I did this morning. I now know that with Nyssa by my side I can do anything and achieve anything I want to, Nyssa is my rock and I wouldn’t do a thing to change that. It’s only so long before I feel myself drift into a calm, much needed sleep for the first time since we were taken. Dreaming about days at the beach, picnics in the park with Nyssa by my side.  


	4. It's Begun

Nyssa POV

 It was Christmas eve, and I was spending Christmas with the Lance’s this year due to my father having to go out of town plus Sara had practically begged me to spend it with her and her family. I knew she was anxious as at some point tomorrow she will get her powers, and I can’t imagine how scared she must be but Sara is stronger than she knows so she will be okay.

 Her stitches were all out and we have been training twice everyday since then, Sara had been making excellent progress in her fighting and now we are just waiting for her powers to kick in before we train even harder. My preferred weapon was a sword and in close second came my bow and arrow, I adored the way the wind rushed past my face as I released the arrow. Sara’s preferred weapon was a collapsible bo staff, yet she could still fight with a bow and arrow if long range distance was needed.

 I was in my car heading over to the Lance household when I began to think about the powers Sara would gain, the Prophecy had always said that she would have a scream that could shatter glass, and that she would have wings that would aid her in fighting and obviously flying. However, if Sara over-used or stayed in her canary form for too long she would stay in that form forever.

 When I knocked on the door of the house it was only a few seconds before the door flew open and I had an armful of Sara. “Hello habibti, how are you feeling?” I ask, “I missed you” Sara replies, her answer slightly muffled by my coat. “Is your family home?” I ask, “No, they went out to the market to get stuff for food tomorrow” Sara says, “Should we go upstairs?” I ask and I see Sara’s eyes darken at my request. “Immediately” Sara says before turning away from me and running up the stairs.

 When I reached Sara’s room I looked in to see Sara laying on the bed in just a sports bra and some short shorts openly showing off her abs and her scars from the torture. “Nyssa, come here” she asks and I mindlessly comply walking over to the bed and dropping my coat on the floor before taking off my own shirt and tossing it behind me before crawling between Sara’s legs. 

“Hello again beloved” I say huskily and Sara leans up and presses her lips to mine and sliding her hands into my hair, I place one of my hands onto the side of Sara’s face and the other on her ribs. “Hey Nys” she says between kisses, “I hate to cut this short, trust me I HATE to cut this short but Laurel and my parents will be back soon and we aren’t exactly dressed properly” she explains before kissing my lips once more before sliding out from under me and throwing on a hoodie. “However, we will be continuing that later” she says with a far off look in her eyes, “Of course” I say before collecting my shirt from the floor and putting it on before grabbing her hand and guiding her downstairs.

 “Want to watch a film, and we’ve got the most awesome hot chocolates! Oh! And Laurel and mom bought whipped cream marsh-mellows and sprinkles to go on top… isn’t that awesome!” Sara exclaims, as excited as a child on Christmas morning. “It is, you go make the hot chocolates and I shall sort out the couch” I say before venturing into the living room to sort out the pillows.

 I know that I shouldn’t waste my time thinking about it but I can’t help but let my thoughts roam and gravitate towards what was going to happen tomorrow. At some point tomorrow Sara is going to get her powers and I have no idea to how she was going to handle it, I could hear her humming Christmas songs from the kitchen and I can’t bare the fact that she is not going to be this happy for a while.

 “Nys, you okay?” Sara asks as she walks into the living room with the two mugs, “Yes, I’m just thinking about tomorrow” I say and Sara just smiles at me, “Me too but I mean I have you and that’s all I need, and powers or not, I’m always going to be me” she says before settling herself onto the couch and waiting for me to sit.

 “Your all I need, all I’ll ever need” Sara remarks before snuggling into my side, “And you I beloved” I say pressing a kiss to her hairline before wrapping one of my arms around her. “You were correct, these hot chocolates really are amazing” I say after taking a sip of mine and handing Sara hers. “Hell yeah” she says before taking a large gulp of hers resulting in cream to cover her nose, “It’s on my nose isn’t it” she says before wiping the end of her nose with her sleeve and replacing her mug and returning to our previous position.

 After watching ‘crap TV’ as Sara put it for about ten minutes the front door opens and the older Lance’s walk in carrying bags filled with vegetables and other ingredients for dinner, “Hey family” Sara says as they all walk in, “Hey there Sar-Bear” Laurel says as she walks into the living room, “Hello Laurel” I say detaching myself from Sara and standing up to greet her, “Hey Nyssa, how are you?” says Laurel, “Good, Sara and I have just been watching some television” I reply and Laurel just smiles before ruffling Sara’s hair and sitting down next to her.

 Hours later, Sara and I had retreated up to her room for bed, “Nys, I’m scared, what if I wake up tomorrow and I become a monster?” Sara asks as I curl around her, “Sara, like you said earlier, as long as we have each other then what could possibly go wrong? My father had told me that the powers that you would receive were a scream that was so powerful, it could shatter bullet proof glass, and wings, so beautiful and powerful that they could even allow you to fly and they would assist you when you fight. All you need to is accept your powers and understand that they are a part of you and there’s nothing you can do about that” I say and I wrap my arms around her waist before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “Okay, Nyssa I… I love you” Sara says uncertainly as she turns around in my arms, “I love you to habibti” I say and I rush my head forward to meet Sara’s in a passionate kiss before falling asleep.

 When we awoke I could feel Sara nuzzle her head into my chest, “Happy Birthday beloved” I say, “Ugh, can we go back to sleep… it’s night somewhere” Sara groans before kissing my cheek. “No we must get up so we can celebrate among other things, if its alright with you and your parents, I would like to take you back to my house, with no one there I assume it would be a good place to train among other things” I say suggestively and Sara lugs her body out of bed. “Well come on then” she says, “Why the rush?” I ask, “Because, the quicker we do this part of the day we can move onto training, among other stuff” Sara says, finishing with a wink. Before running down the stairs laughing as she goes.

 When I finally got downstairs, Sara, Laurel and her parents were all sat in the living room, with Quentin and Dinah on the couch and Laurel on the single couch whilst Sara sat on the floor so I moved to join her. “Right, Sar-Bear time for your presents” says Laurel who hands Sara a small box.

 Inside the box was a necklace that had a small pendulum with _‘Sister’_ engraved on the front, “Laurel, it’s beautiful” Sara says and she goes to hug Laurel “Thank you” she says before returning to her spot on the floor next to me.

 “Sara, baby our one is next to where Laurel’s was” says Quentin as Sara moves to grab the present he had pointed out. Inside was an old picture of Sara and some other people I didn’t know on it, “Oh guys, this is amazing thank you” she says with tears in her eyes.

“Mine is also there, I trust you to find which one” I say and Sara goes over to the tree and finds the black and red wrapped present with a small smile on her face. I had gotten Sara her own collapsible bo-staff and a bracelet, the bracelet was simple yet it had _‘Beloved’_ engraved onto the charm. “Nyssa, this is… it’s perfect” she says as she hugs me tightly.

 “Right, now for everyone else’s presents” says Laurel and the day continues to be filled with laughs and love and everything in between.

Hours later, Sara and I are headed to my house where we are planning to spend the night… I know that I shouldn’t worry and I can’t seem to focus on the fact that at any point Sara could just receive her wings or shatter all the windows with her scream.

 “Nys… I feel strange” Sara says nervously, “What do you mean?” I ask. “I just feel constricted, can we pull over for a minute” she says hurriedly, “Of course” I say and I pull over, just by the edge of the mountain edge.

 I watch Sara cautiously as she gets out of the car, she takes two steps before she collapses to the floor crying out in agony. “Sara?” I ask as I run around to where she is on her knees, “It hurts…” she says before crying out once again. I grab her arm tightly but there is nothing I can do as she cries out again. After a few minutes that felt like hours of Sara crying out it stops, and then there is silence.

 After there being no sound a scream pierces the night, it shatters the windows of the car, it makes excess rock ricochets down the mountain. The scream knocks me onto my back and Sara seems to get louder before she stands, as the white flawless wings spring from her back Sara screams again and her wings flap and flitter as she rises a few feet off of the floor.

 When she lands, her wings retreat into her back and she lands in a kneeling position before turning to me, “It’s begun” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m British so I hope I got everything correct  
> Thanks   
> \- T


End file.
